


The Manufactury Monster

by Bacca



Category: North and South (UK TV), Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Graphic, Inks, Object Penetration, Other, Tentacle Sex, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: John Tornthon and his drapery"North&South"Material prevailing over spiritualgraphic, linersDrawn in 2015
Kudos: 4





	The Manufactury Monster

  
  


**Мануфактурный монстр**  
Джон Торнтон и ~~тентакли~~ рулоны его тканей  
Сериал "Север и Юг".  
Материальное превалирует над духовным)))  
Нарисовано в 2015 году

  
  
  



End file.
